RFID tags and readers have been used in the fuel delivery supply chain process for many years. State of the art automated fuel delivery authorization systems rely on wireless RFID tag and reader communication to verify user identification, user information, vehicle information, fuel information, fueling habits and the like data associated with the refueling process.
However, current state of the art automated fuel delivery authorization systems are primarily available only to vehicles that form are a part of a fleet and are not readily available for non fleet vehicle such as privately owned cars. This lack of availability to the individual vehicle owners (herein referred to as “non-fleet vehicle”) is primarily due to the cost of vehicle tags themselves and to the lengthy and costly process of installing RFID vehicle devices in the vehicle.